1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bite plate for protecting the user's teeth from damage due to grinding of the teeth during sleep and/or teeth clinching, for example during cervical traction. In particular, the invention relates to an easy-fit bite plate that can be easily custom fit to accommodate users having a variety of dental arch configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grinding of teeth during sleep results in loss of tooth material which can lead to dental problems such as susceptibility to decay and even tooth loss. Similarly, clinching of the teeth, for example when a patient is in cervical traction, can cause wearing and/or cracking of the teeth as well as headaches and other patient discomfort.
Various devices are known in the art intended for alleviating the problems associated with grinding or high pressure engagement of the teeth. Likewise, other oral devices are known to be received in the mouth to prevent or reduce damage to the teeth during athletic competition, such as boxing or football. Typically bite plates and mouth guards, as they are called, have been customized to the individual user by making a mold of the user's upper teeth/arch and then having a dental laboratory make a custom device. Such a custom molding process is time consuming and relatively expensive--on the order of $300 to $1000 dollars.